


GW Ladies AU Not!Fic

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Series: Arkadyevna & Opalsong's Gundam Wing AU Not!Fics [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (It's Meiran), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birth Control, Canonical Character Death, Duo's Body is a Hellscape, Gen, Menstruation, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexism, Trans Character, Trans!Trowa, Twitter Fic, Women Being Awesome, Wufei Needs Therapy, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Always a Girl AU:Heero is the same. Wing is made for her.Duo's body is a hellscape and she can't reach controls in Deathscythe but she is Making It Work.Trowa is Trans and the war is not the right time to come out.Quatre is the only girl in a Sea of Brothers and she wants to pilot even though they say she can't.Wufei was the traditional feminine clan heiress and now her wild best friend is dead and she is living for her.





	GW Ladies AU Not!Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Only Work. There is no text. If you would like to write more of this story or transcribe this work, please feel free to do so.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/GW%20Ladies%20AU%20Not!Fic.mp3) | 37:54 | 26.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_A Beautiful Lady_ from the Slayers Special OST

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
